The Brothers That Care Forgot
is the eighth episode of the second season of The Originals and the thirtieth episode of the series. Summary GUEST STAR CLAIRE HOLT RETURNS AS REBEKAH MIKAELSON — Rebekah, who has spent months away living a normal life with baby Hope, finds herself on the run when she realizes Esther has uncovered her whereabouts. Convinced that Vincent and Kaleb would be powerful allies in his fight to take down Esther, Klaus sets a plan in motion to turn his brothers against their mother. Meanwhile, Hayley is conflicted when she and Jackson stumble upon an ancient ritual that would get their werewolf packs out from under Esther’s control, but would require her to make a tremendous sacrifice. Elsewhere, Rebekah is concerned when she notices something is off with Elijah. Finally, Davina takes matters into her own hands by turning to dark magic, and Cami finds herself at the center of Esther’s dangerous plan. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Special Guest Star *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson Recurring Cast *Yusuf Gatewood as Vincent/Finn Mikaelson *Steven Krueger as Josh Rosza *Sonja Sohn as Lenore Shaw/Esther Mikaelson *Daniel Sharman as Kaleb/Kol Mikaelson *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Trivia *"Episode 8, we will be seeing Rebekah," he said. "She has been off raising Hope and we've always said on The Vampire Diaries and on The Originals that Rebekah longed for a return to humanity. She was looking for the cure, she wanted to have a normal life and be free of the drama of her family and the bloodlust of being a vampire. If you think about it, that's what Esther wants to give her."In fact, out of the three siblings, Rebekah might be the easiest to persuade to Esther's way of thinking."Esther is going to bear down on that exact motive and drive and it's just a matter of can Rebekah possibly trust her mother?" Narducci said. "Can she possibly take that offer knowing that it would weaken her family's ability to fight Esther, knowing that her family might still need her and knowing that she is Hope's guardian? It's going to be very difficult for Rebekah to have to put aside her own desires in order to stay and maintain an alliance with her brothers when Esther is basically promising her everything she ever wanted."And since Rebekah is hiding Hope from the world, that means she can't just go waltzing back into New Orleans to greet her mother."As of right now, Esther does not know that Hope is alive," Narducci said. "She knows Rebekah is missing and she has to deal with her sons first but she's already using her extensive magical abilities to find Rebekah. Once that happens, what will happen to Rebekah and the baby? Are they in danger? What can they possibly do to allude Esther's clutches? I can't wait for the fans to see how that plays out." Continuity *Rebekah was last seen in Rebirth in present day. She appeared through flashbacks as a child in Every Mother's Son. * Hope Mikaelson was last seen in ''Rebirth ''in present day. Behind the Scenes Cultural References * "The Brothers That Care Forgot" could be a play on the nickname of New Orleans, "The City That Care Forgot". * The fandom thinks that the title refers to Finn & Kol as they're not part of the Forever & Always Trio and feels that they haven't been given that much attention inside of the series. Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Videos Pictures 2x08 1.jpg 2x08 2.jpg 2x08 3.jpg 2x08 4.jpg 2x08 5.jpg 202098-957dc-81460125-400-ubf140.jpg 202098-5c82f-81460123-400-u3d955.jpg 202098-d09c7-81460124-300-u42c8a.jpg 202098-dee4e-81460126-300-u511d9.jpg References See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:Upcoming Episodes Category:The Originals Season Two Category:Episodes featuring all main characters